Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Crashhopper
Crashhopper is an unknown species from an unknown planet (In Ben 10 Unlimited Dimensions, he is a Califerallion from Lepidopterra.) He appears in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Like all Medis Mulka, Crashhopper is an insect mantis-like alien. He wears a green vest and the Omnitrix symbol is on his stomach. He has large legs, which is the reason for his jumping abilites. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his concept design, but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and the green parts on his outfit are black. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he looks exactly the same as in Omniverse, except the black parts on his outfit are white and his Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his suit is now black, with only one green part where the Omnimatrix IV symbol is located. Powers Like a grasshopper, Crashhopper is able to jump extreme distances. He can also use the horn on his head as a battering ram. He is a Medis Mulka from the planet Newturia. Weaknesses A sticky goo can stop Crashhopper in his tracks. Mucilator uses this to her advantange. He is not very stong, and he is not as durable as he looks. This is shown when he felt pain in his head after headbutting a missile heading for Earth and when he felt pain from being repeatidly being punched in the face by Looma. He can not jump from really high objects or he will fall to his death. This was shown when he couldn't jump from Kybers' ship because it was to high. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was used in Darkstar Scheming to battle Darkstar. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Crashhopper has an X like shape on his chest. He appears in Plan X where he fights a Plutonian. Appearances *Plan X Ben 10: Omniverse Unbound Episodes *Partner Problem(debut) Comics *Just A Hop, Skip and A Jump Movies *Ben 10: Omniverse Unbound: The Movie Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Rumors and Lies (first reappearance) *Unexpected (By Ben) *Play It Back Again (x2) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *He's My Enemy! (first reappearance) *Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle Ben 10: Alien Defender *Forever and Forever... (first reappearance) Ben 10: Super Omniverse *Double Trouble (Super Omniverse) *Prom of Power Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *The Ultimate Start (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Welcome To College, Rook (first reappearance) *You Are Begging For Trouble'' *''The Negative Effect (by Albedo; cameo) Mig 10: Gamaverse Unknown; he will appear in the series. Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 1 *The Hunt for Psyphon *A Enemy of my Friend *Chris 10/Cassie 12 - Heroes of Two Worlds Scott 15 *First Time is the charm Back in Action: Alien Universe *Ten Plus Twenty'' Ben 10: The Omniwars *Six-Seven-Eight (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Phantom Watch Crashhopper appears, after being accidentally unlocked and used. Appearances *Dark Magic (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) *War Games Revived *Gorge and Field (accidental transformation; selected alien was Cannonbolt) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Falchion (first re-appearance) Spacewalker By John *Kyoshi Island (first re-appearance) (by clone 2) *Vilgax's Power By Ben *Incursion (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; seleceted alien was Astrodactyl) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Crashhopper has a darker costume than he had previously Appearances *TBA Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions In Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions, Crashhopper is a Califerallion from Lepidopterra. His species are known for being friends with Lepidopterrans as they both help each other to survive in the wild. Everything on Crashhopper's shirt that was originally green and white is now black and everything black is now green. He himself is now a slightly lighter shade of green, with his head spike being shorter. He reappears in the season 2 episode Lucky Charm after accidentally being unlocked. Gallery Crashhopper-mundo.png|Crashhopper's Concept design. Crashhoppern10.png|Crashhopper in Noah 10. Rex 14 crashhopper.png|In Rex 14 CrashhopperAF UA.png|In Ben 100|link=Ben 100 (Series) MCCrashhopperSkin.png Crashhopper comic.jpg Crashhopper Meme.PNG Crashhopperception.png Crashhopper vs. Shocksquatch.png BTDW Crashhopper.png|Crashhopper in BTDW Chrashops.png|Bryce as Smashhopper in B10UH/BBO BTE Crashhopper.png|Crashhopper in BTE Category:Jumping aliens Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Ben 10 alien alliance Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Unbound Aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Rex 14 Category:Canon Aliens Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Legacy aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo